Panda Hero A Vocaloid Fanfic
by Saichii
Summary: When all hope is lost for an amateur baseball team, a mysterious girl arrives upon the field with a bat in hand. Is she here to help them? Or is she going to let the team fail?


"_Strike one…" The bat was swung again. _

"_Strike two…" One last time, it was thrusted forward…_

"_Striiiike three! You're out!" The bat fell to the ground with a thud. The second to last player was out. We're doomed, I thought. Until I realized I was up next. This was our last game, and if I got a homerun, we'd have a chance of winning. I had to do this, for our team, and for myself. I tightened my fingers around the handle of the bat. This was my chance. I could prove myself. This was it. _

"_You can do it!" My teammates cheered from the stands. It'd take a miracle to win. I stepped up to home plate. The pitcher gave me a fierce look, and I shot back a look of complete determination. I took a deep breath and got into position. The pitcher threw a curve ball at me. It came hurdling at me. I winced and tried to aim my bat. A small grunt escaped my lips. I dared not open my eyes. Not until I was certain that I had successfully hit the ball. I listened for the crowd to make a sound. There was nothing. Complete silence. I realized that I must have missed. I slightly opened one eye. What I saw made me drop my bat. There she was, her black hat topped with tinted goggles, and brown tank top strapped on lazily. Her short green hair was left unbrushed, and strands of it washed over her faced. She dragged her bat across the ground like a carcass, a look of boredom spread across her face. I observed her eyes, and was astonished that they were a light shade of pink. She had such dark circles under her eyes I was almost concerned. My gaze soon arrived at her arms. All across her left arm read the legendary name, her alias, her identity. Panda Hero. She soon emerged on to the field. She remained silent, as did everyone else. A million thoughts were running through my head. Why was the legendary baseball legend here? What does she want? Is she here to help us, or the other team? Perhaps she is just observing? I waited as she locked her eyes on me. An immediate feeling of fear washed over me. I didn't know what to say._

"_Wha-What are you here for?" I mumbled. She put her thumb to her chin, signaling to me that she was thinking. Not even 30 seconds later, she waved her fingers to the pitcher, telling her that she was to start the game up again. The crowd erupted with noise when she slumped toward our side of the field. I couldn't believe it. She was going to help us! The Panda Hero wavered her bat up to home plate. I stood aside and re-joined my team. She got herself positioned and I noticed that the crowd started to clap in the beat of drums. It was a fast paced rhythm that everyone seemed to know. Soon my teammates started to join in. I didn't know the song, but I found myself clapping along. We kept at it until it sounded like a song. It kept the melody. I started to hum. Finally, the crowd started singing._

"_Pipes mixed with scrap, rusted wheels, Crazy in its own ways, a picturesque town Injection needles stuck into a yellow dartboard, And a sewn hand on home base If you find yourself troubled, call for them, On the field enclosed by electric towers A black-and-white hero of unclear morals, A metal bat in their left hand!" _

_The entire crowd was singing along. They obiviously knew the song, but I still didn't recognize it. It seemed oddly familiar to me. I continued clapping. "The dog-radio spits out only noise A flickering neon bunny girl The rate is a kind of opium Deeper in, they're gulping it down,"The Panda Hero was running from base to base, mesmerizing the other team. She was much faster than they were. Her feet pattered against the sand. _

"'_One, please, that's my request,' And they present a dried-up apple Grumbling in an uncaring voice; Now, there's nowhere to run!" 1__st__ base, 2__nd__ base! She hit them all with ease! She ran as fast as she could to 3__rd__ base. The other team was planning to make her lose. I could see it coming. Apparently, so could the entire crowd. They stopped singing. I could see doubt in this emotionless girl's eyes. She was going to lose. We were going to lose. I couldn't let this happen. I shouted at the top of my lungs, the unfamiliar song I had heard before:"Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Wild eyes, smoking steam Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Here they come, our pinch hitter Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah No mistaking it, that's the Panda Hero!Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah So long to yesteryear's killer liner!" _

_I couldn't believe it. I started singing in front of everyone. I found myself clapping alone, singing this song, these unfamiliar words, desperate to encourage this young baseball champion on the field. I felt the crowd, and my teammate's eyes staring in awe at me. It gave me a sense of pride. I kept my eyes on the Panda Hero. She gave me a sincere look as she began to run again. I began singing again,_

"_Speaking only of cannibalism, Playing with singing androids Of course we despise them, our hero, But of course we hope for them - come, hero! Speaking only of cannibalism, Playing with singing androids Of course we despise them, our hero, But of course we hope for them - come, hero!" She was desperately trying to weave around each member of the other team, her reflexes far too fast for them to possibly keep up. The crowd joined back in with me._

"_Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Aim going dizzy between third and shortstop Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Here they come, our pinch runner Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah In short, we're behind two points Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah And we're left feeling this won't go well…" This young girl on the field created an illusion. She was too skilled for our eyes to keep up. She was panting, her tongue slightly sticking out of the side of her small pink lips. _

"_A cat donning a bucket wails, Another, yes, another has vanished By now, there's nothing to be done about this game; Now, there's nowhere to run!" She hit 3__rd__ base, a loud tap on the ground following after feet. _

"_Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah A peddling girl with abusive eyes Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah Buzzers, a spider child, warning lights Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah No mistaking it, that's the Panda Hero Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah So long to yesteryear's killer liner!" She made her way to home base, confusing the other team with her swift moves. We started to draw into a conclusion of our song."Destroy! Spin! CRT!"_

_She came into contact with the other team's fiercest member. My eyes were completely widened with what I saw. She flipped her palm onto his shoulder and pushed herself over him, just a few steps away from home plate. "So long to yesteryear's killer liner!"_

_Her sneakers hit the plate with a thud. The stands erupted with cheers. She stood up and dusted herself off. The look of boredom I had seen before had returned. After about a minute, her lips turned up into a grin. She took a bow and slumped toward our team. Immediately, all of our members rushed up to her and thanked her. I couldn't believe how excited they were. _

"_Is there anything, anything at all we can do for you?" They asked. She didn't reply. She just kept the same satisfactory grin she had when she made it to home plate. She slowly lifted her pale fingers into a point. It took me a moment to realize she was pointing at me. _

"_M-me? What about me?" She signaled to me to come near her. My entire team backed away. They still were focused on what she wanted with me, as was I. I cautiously approached her. I waited for her to say something, but she just handed me a slip of paper. "What is this?" I asked, but she didn't speak. I could tell she just wanted me to read it. I opened the slip of paper and read it, astonished. _

_My work is done, it's your turn now. _

"_What does this mean?" She waved her finger around. I wasn't sure what she meant, but I got the feeling I should flip it over . It read: _

_Sing the song. You can win. Do it for you, and do it for your team. _

_I smiled, and thanked her quietly. I realized what she had meant to do. I now knew who I was. I was the Panda Hero of my team. I could do this. I will win. Before I knew it, she was gone. I knew what it meant to be a Panda Hero. I would always help my team. And I would sing the song, the song of encouragement, the song that would guarantee victory, forever. _

_I was the Panda Hero. _


End file.
